dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Frankenstein VS Yugi Muto
The 56th battle of Dragon Rap Battles features Yugi Muto and Doctor Frankenstein to see who is the better monster summoner. Igor then comes in along with Yugi transforming to Yami, Frankenstein's Monster coming in as Yami summons Exodia. The Battle Victor Frankenstein: The Doctor is in to spit raps against a pro at card games But it’s clear that i’m the Victor, just look at my name Starting off with this little kid, you gotta be kidding me I’m a main protagonist, you’re just Yami’s Mini-Me “Believe in the heart of the cards” is your main move in matches But you skip more rules to win worse than Ash with Gym Badges You met white haired brit demons and dudes in turbans But back away as you listen to the man in front of the curtains Yugi Muto: The King of Games is set with the best cards in the deck Against a guy more obsessed than Seto Kaiba with his tech Since you ditched the wedding to pull some experiments with Igor When all you really need to do is summon Monster Reborn But keep digging through your grave yard but eventually in the end That unlike you, I get support and faith from my friends As This Ed Gein making an Undead Beaker is gonna need to learn That he’s going to need a Change of Heart and so I end my turn Igor: How dare you strike the doctor, head back to Toon World Muto Or else this Hunch will strike Back, but it ain’t Quasimodo For I’ll put you on the Fritz, as you put your series in trouble Flip flopping your own rules only to leave the millennials puzzled As your pyramid couldn’t shine a light down on your movie in the end When you could’ve just made millions by having your game on HoloLens Call me Obelisk, cause this Tormentor on the mic will get feisty But on one hand, the doctor needs a brain, and yours will do nicely (Yugi Transforms To Yami) Yugi: YU-GI-OOOOOOOOOOH Yami: It’s time to duel this hunched tool followed by this moronic fool Who thinks that he’s a genius just because he dropped out of Med School But now you’re up against a pharaoh, so bow down to this egyptian king Before I Mind Crush you both and leave you fucked up as Strings As your animated film bombed so hard, it was left to implode As now I summon The Dark Magician and place him in Attack Mode Seto Kaiba: It doesn’t take the eye of Pegasus to see that Yugi’s raps are laggin’ Let the real master play as I summon my Blue-Eyes White Dra- (Igor shots Kaiba as he puts in the brain in Frankenstein’s Monster) Mokuba: BIG BROTHER NOOOOO! Victor: QUIET FOOL WITH THIS BRAIN! I CAN RE-ANIMATE THIS BATTLE! (Lightening Strikes as the Monster rises) Victor: IT”S ALIVE! IT’S ALIVE! Frankenstein’s Monster: Me am Indeed, as a new god became this man As this foe’s more hairier than when me met The Wolf Man Me face Godzilla Beasts while a full badass in DC Gonna need Big Shield Gardna because you’re too damn weak Me think his foe’s got no flow and it’s no wonder why Cause me raising the roof with me flow’s current from the sky But even though me brain is slow even for a simple thought Even me could tell that your shows keeps reusing the same plot While me’s more iconic and global, or should me say Universal Even on holiday from Berry Cereals to Apple commercials So go ahead and attack but none of your cards can harm me And after your defeat, me will throw a Mad Monster Party Exodia: Exodia has been summoned to have your little party crashed Cause It doesn’t take Bobby Pickett to have this monster mashed Since people always call you the wrong name making you not so stella In fact why don’t you go and complain about it next to “Zelda” Because i’m a god who spits fire so your slowass better hide Since you’ll be almost as scared as your looks to your Bride Straight from The Dark Side of Dimensions as I’m The Fucking Forbidden One Cause when you get all five of my cards, then mofos know that their done Gonna make you seeing black and white beyond your 30s film And send you and your Rare Corpse Hunters straight into the Shadow Realm This Freakshow is now over as like Arkana, you got played For when I step on the mic, I leave all my foes to OBLITERATE! Trivia *The beat used for Dr. Frankenstein, Yugi, and Igor is called Horror Hip-Hop Rap Instrumental Beat 2016 (Prod. By-DJ ROBOT X) Vol.2 and can be found here **The beat used for Yami Muto is called Yu-Gi-Oh Hip Hop Beat (Its Time To Duel) - Jackson Beatz and can be found here **The beat used for Frankenstein's Monster is called 'Dr. Frankenstein' - Epic Dope Trap Rap Beat Hip Hop 2016 - RedHoodBeatz and can be found here **The beat used for Exodia is called Yu-Gi-Oh Dubstep (Exodia's Obliteration Mix) and can be found here Category:Doctor Frankenstein VS Yugi Muto Category:Season 5 Category:Dragon Rap Battles